The present invention relates in general to painting devices and, in particular, to a new and useful dripless ceiling paint roller and a new and useful metering pan for providing small and selective quantities of paint to the roller.
In painting ceilings of rooms that are furnished or have floors that must be protected, a large amount of time and effort is utilized in covering the furniture and floors with suitably provided dropcloths and the like. Even with such care, furniture and floors are often splattered with paint. In addition, the painter himself is continually sprayed by paint released from a roller, for example, used to paint a ceiling.